


HOMESICK

by 0kane



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker Needs a Hug, Allen Walker is a Noah, Bottom Allen Walker, Boys' Love, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, D.Gray-man Hallow, Homesickness, Kanda Yuu has Feelings, M/M, Nice Kanda Yuu, One Shot, Out of Character Kanda Yuu, Top Kanda Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0kane/pseuds/0kane
Summary: homesick (adj) -Oxford Dictionarysad because you are away from homeKanda is missing Allen. Allen is missing Kanda.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu & Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	HOMESICK

Nobody knows. No single soul have guessed. Surprising? One hundred percent yes. This is unbelievable, too impossible. But seemed like the theory of impossibility wouldn't work with this human. Let's just say he's too badass to return when everybody thought he was already buried sixth feet under the ground. And now with his signature scowl, he sat on one of the bench inside there along with his beloved soba. It's still too early for breakfast actually, that's why it was vacant there, only him who sat side by side with a katana.

Jerry gazed from the Order's kitchen. The others too, ditching their duty to prepare some breakfasts for a couple minutes (it's still too early anyway). Eyes showed disbelief. Some people started to whisper towards each other, but unfortunately their whispering was too loud 'till a pair of blue cobalt eyes stared sharply at them.

The human, the one who sat all alone there, wasn't an outcome of General Tiedoll's skilled hands. That wasn't art of Kanda, but the real Kanda.

Even he himself couldn't believe the fact that he would come back to the Order. But he needed too. There's something he got to pay before he completely be gone.

Letting out a sigh. The ponytail haired guy stood up, grabbing his katana which still being kept neatly inside the bag. His legs which covered in black boots brought him to the outside of the hall.

"Kanda."

The owner of the name stopped his track, but not looking back.

"Okaeri."

The word maybe a bit late because in short time, he'll be leaving the place again. Let's just say, he just came for a step by there. But it's better late than never. He looked back. "Thank you," being said before he left.

Those who kept their attention on the Japanese exorcist widen their eyes. The surprise beats the existence of disbelief. It's so thin, yet clear. Kanda Yuu just showed them a rare smile.

. . .

That damn beansprout. Leaving on his own. Trying to give him the freedom but his freedom clearly clearly on risk. Kanda was truly grateful, because back then he really needed it. But not like this, that beansprout clearly sacrificing his damn self. Maybe not directly, but it was pretty visible. Now, The 14th finally back, along with a feeling that makes the samurai failed to die in peace.

Kanda clicked his tongue. Annoyed to his own self. Why did he hesitate that time? They say hesitation has some kind of 'relationship' with fear. When there's feat, hesitation would surely be there too. No fear, no hesitation. Maybe he was afraid? The thought of him clouded by fear pissed him off even more.

Annoyance got him good. That feeling is one of the reason. It was from a long ago actually. When they moved to the new headquarters. The damn beansprout always succeeded to make a wave of nice yet weird feeling come from his actions. Sometimes Kanda found his brain filled with 'some stuff that shouldn't be there'. He quite often finding himself being awoken in the middle of the night with something uncomfortable down there.

Pink shades rushes to his cheeks. He closed his eyes, shaking his head, in purpose to delete his wild imaginations with the pretty beansprout.

"Kanda?" Johnny asked. Oh, right, Johnny, they met lately and now working with him to find a British with red star mark above his left eye.

"Are you okay? Are you sick? Maybe your body still need some rest. How about we-"

"I'm fine. Let's go, we need to find him," Kanda quicken his pace.

A crowd was seen some couple steps from them. Who knows what being surrounded by those people. Kanda clicked his tongue. They're in the way.

"Kanda, a circus!" Johnny said excitedly.

Kanda is Kanda. The circus already being counted as a resistor. His face didn't seem to have the will to show some interest when a clown that become the center of interest performed an attraction with pretty colorful hula hoop. But something feels wrong. His instinct tried to tell him something. Why? Why is he having a strong urge to cut the clown who stood on top of a large ball there?

In the middle of the loud clappings, the atmosphere changed. The Samurai's instinct took an act. In one quick move, Mugen's sharp edge being showered by His Majesty's ray of lights.

The 14th! The 14th!

Screams cut the air. People scrambled away. The source of the city's joy turned to a battlefield.

"Mugen!"

The more Kanda cut them down, the more they came out. They looked like they fragmented. Maybe these akuma are half Planaria.

A girl's cry broke. "H-Help!" she cried desperately.

"Kanda, the girl-"

Johnny's words was being cut by Kanda clicking his tongue for the third time this day.

Another surprising thing happened. The clown jumped to the scene. The girl finally safe. "Thank you," she said quietly, looking surprised when she found out the one who saved her. But the one who even more surprised are those two Kyoudan in the scene.

"Allen?" Johnny couldn't hide the relief in his voice. "Allen!"

"Johnny?" The clown -Allen, I mean, failed to his his feelings too. Kanda's also here?

The Samurai finally got the answer of his previous question. His cobalt blue eyes being locked to the white haired human in a circus costume. The purple irises' also looking at him. The urge to swing his katana has vanished. Now he's having the urge to pull the smaller figure to him, holding him tightly.

Allen felt himself being under two threats. One, the two being there means that Kyoudan right now is hunting him down. And two, everybody knows that Kanda is scarier than Oni. Without thinking about any other thing, Allen let his legs brought him away from the two.

"Allen, wait!"

Didn't want to lose him again, Kanda ran after the fading Allen's figure. He finally got to find him and he never ever wanted to let go. No, he didn't plan to hand Allen over to Kyoudan. He's going to take him away from this cursed world. Take him as far as possible, for himself only, none others.

Allen decided to stop. His body started to disobey him. Under the bridge, he leaned to the wall, out of breath. This condition, he knew The 14th is trying to take over his body. He supposed to stay focused, but his mind is full of Kanda (who still looks flawless, breathtaking like last time).

Kanda, why is he here?

His knees gave up. He lost his grip on the alley's wall. Everything around him went blur. He can feel himself on his way to touch the ground. But it didn't happen. His body fell to something warm. A pair of toned arms embraced him.

"Sorry."

This voice.

"K-Kanda?" he asked in confusion with a quiet voice.

The arms that embraced him got even tighter. They tried to tell something the owner unable to say. Allen let himself being drowned to the warmth.

The 14th! Found him! The 14th!

Anger came like a lightning followed by thunder. Left arm not leaving its place on Allen's waist. Right arm gripped Mugen tightly.

"Innocence, hatsudou!"

It wasn't easy, but he didn't want to let go of Allen. But if he reluctant to let go, the possibility of losing him again isn't zero. He's worried.

Can't be helped-

"Johnny, take care of Allen! Bring him to a safe place!" ordered Kanda as he pushed Allen's body away from him gently. His body instantly missing the warmth that was there.

Focus, Kanda.

Katana danced. One slash. Two. Three. Until he lost count, they got much more. They came who knows from where. But their master is pretty obvious. The 14th is what they're looking for. He finally revived inside Allen's body. And they'll never stop until they get him back.

Kanda gasped for breath. He can feel sweat running down the side of his face. Jumping back, he closed his eyes for a while. His ragged breathing is truly troublesome. He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He tighten his grip on Mugen's hilt. He took a stance, charged forward. One swing, and all the akuma vanished.

It's the end. He slipped Mugen back to its saya. Eyes locked to the sky. I need to go back to him, he thought.

"Kanda."

He looked back, finding Allen being supported by Johnny's shorter figure.

Kanda ran up to them, "Johnny, I told you-"

"Not Johnny's fault, I asked for this," Allen cut him off. He let go of Johnny. He still weak but he didn't care. He wanted to go back to those arms as soon as possible. Walking closer. Cursed his legs that denied him. He stumbled. And again, ended up in Kanda's arms. If he's being honest, he really want to look up at the longing figure of Kanda, but his eyes refused to stay open. He let himself slowly drooping down on the strong arms that held him tightly.

"Johnny, find an inn," Kanda asked. He took of his exorcist coat and dropped it on Allen's body gently. With bridal style, he carried the unconscious British.

...

A room with two beds is what they got. Johnny went out to find something to fill their stomach and maybe some information.

Kanda sat on the edge of on empty bed, studying Allen's figure. The purple irises that used to look so bright now being hidden by eyelids. The Samurai looked down to his lap.

"Kanda... Kanda..."

The whimper made Kanda raise his head. He stood up then settled himself on the edge of the bed where Allen laying down. "Here," he said as he stroke Allen's white hair softly.

Allen's eyes finally opened. He could see Kanda leaned in and pressed a kiss on his forehead. A smile bloomed. It's rare, no, never once, he see this side of Kanda. Gentle, protective, full of affection. He moved a bit, leaving an open space beside him. He pat the area twice.

Kanda understood. He looked at Allen hesitantly, but the pleading face making it impossible to refuse. He took his black boots off. Climbed up to the mattress and slipped in beneath the cover. One arm under Allen's head and another one hugged the slim waist tightly. Allen immediately snuggled to his chest.

"Kanda."

"Hm?"

"Okaeri."

Gratitude being said by the embrace getting tighter.

"You too," Kanda said. His voice was surprisingly gentle. "Okaeri."

Allen snuggled even closer. He finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! I posted it somewhere before, but recently got the idea of posting it here too. Kudos and comments would mean a lot!


End file.
